


morning has broken

by Awriterwrites



Series: Devil in your Smile (it's chasing me) [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awriterwrites/pseuds/Awriterwrites
Summary: Harry tries out his new vampire skills.  In bed.  With Louis.This is a timestamp for the fic The Devil You Know.  It takes place the morning after Louis turns Harry.  Some might even consider it to be...the missing smut scene.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to dedicate this work to my darling squadron GC peeps: @cuethetommo, @phd-mama, @allwaswell16, @taggiecb, @realitybetterthanfiction, @twopoppies, @tvshow-addicts and @myownspark. Each of you have been so sweet and generous and this is my way of saying thank you! So...here! Have some smut!
> 
> Thank you to @twopoppies and @dimpled-halo for your invaluable help as betas. xx

Waking up next to Louis, knowing he was looking down the lens at an eternity of waking up next to him, was like that first spoonful of perfectly caramelized creme brulee.  It’s rich and promises decadence and surprise after surprise.  It’s satisfying and sort of forbidden and makes him want more, more, more.  

It’s better than Harry could have ever imagined.

He felt Louis stir behind him as the other vampire’s hand flexed around the curve of his hip.  Harry moaned and wriggled his way backward into Louis’ embrace, delighting in the shiver it elicited from the smaller figure behind him. It felt so right.  So undeniably perfect.

Last night had been... _ extraordinary _ .

From the moment their bodies became one, blood mingling through their metaphysical kiss, Harry felt a completeness that he hadn’t even known had existed before.  He knew he belonged with Louis, knew in his heart and soul (or at least in the place where his heart and soul had existed before) that this was meant to be.  He and Louis were destined to be together like this.  Harry didn’t know how he knew this, but he did.

Just like he knew he was hungry.   _ Starving _ .  He needed to feed.  

“Lou…”  He was surprised at how husky and deep his voice sounded.  And then, as if waking from a deep, dark sleep, he understood several things all at once — in astounding rapid succession.  First, the light that leaked out from around the edges of the room-darkening curtains was practically searing into the space behind his eyes.  Second, there was a sound echoing in his head and he could swear that the entire house and the world beyond was vibrating with life.  And third, and probably the most pressing, his entire being thrummed with the need to  _ take  _ Louis.  Take him in every way possible.  His thirst was all encompassing, and his dick?  Well, his dick had never been harder,  the incredible desire to just fuck driving through him like a freight train.  

Louis nuzzled his freezing cold nose into the back of Harry’s neck, the feel of it like ice pressing into ice — burning with the absolute frigidness of it.  “Hm? What is it?”

Harry couldn’t contain it anymore.  The need surged through him and he had to move.  Had to do something about it.  He flipped Louis with superhuman speed, driving a startled yelp from the object of his fierce desire.  “Harry!”  Louis shrieked, scrabbling to hold on — nails scraping Harry’s broad shoulders and narrow waist, helpless to control the way Harry manipulated him.

“Want.”  Harry muttered, mouth skating along Louis’ neck.  

Louis groaned and rocked his morning erection up against Harry’s own hard-on. “Yes.   _ God _ .”

Thankfully, Harry found himself blessing the moon and stars, they were still naked from the night before.  “Can I…”  Harry kissed Louis fervently, their tongues meeting in a desperate clash of desire and intensity.  

Louis nodded into the kiss, succumbing to the frantic fumblings of Harry’s hands, legs, hips and mouth.  Up until now Harry had been content to let Louis lead the way, control the pace and the way in which they came together.  Last night had been incredible; a dream come true.  Having Louis fucking deep inside of him, connected in the deepest of ways, during the moment of their blood bond had been...indescribable.  But now, now that he’d been changed, now that he was immortal, Harry wasn’t interested in being led anymore.  He wanted to be the one to guide them; to push the boundaries and control some of how they moved forward — what they did next.  He wanted to show Louis what he meant to him, what all of this meant to him.

“Wanna fuck you.”

Louis whined and tangled his fingers into Harry’s hair.  “Yes.  I — I want that.  I — “

Harry pulled Louis down by his arse and spread the smaller man’s legs wider by yanking them up over his shoulders at the knees.  “You’re so hot, Louis.  I swear to God.  I’ve never…”  he kissed Louis again, mouth sliding wetly across his cheekbones, jaw and then licking around the shell of his ear.  Louis’ body was bent nearly in half.  “Never wanted someone like this before.”

Louis seemed incapable of speech, a string of moans and gasping cries that only drove Harry further.  Louis had told Harry previously that vampires don’t need as much lubrication as humans but Harry wanted the desperate wet slide of his cock invading Louis’ body.  He wanted to feel the absolute humanity of plundering the tight heat of the other vampire while also experiencing it as a supernatural being himself.  He felt dizzy with the pure unadulterated force with which he wanted.  

Grabbing for the still open bottle of lube on the nightstand, Harry quickly coated his fingers.  Lube dripped messily across the bed sheets and the quivering muscle of Louis’ abdomen.  Harry wasted no time fucking into Louis with two blunt fingers.  He latched on to Louis’ right nipple and sucked forcefully.   The sound Louis made was as inhuman as the bond between them.  Just to see what would happen, to test the will of his restraint, Harry scraped his teeth lightly around the sensitive skin of Louis’ areola.  He drew one small, bitter-sweet droplet of blood and moaned, deep and loud as the taste of  _ Louis  _ flooded his mouth.

God fucking damn.  Louis tasted like everything indulgent — good to the point of being almost too much.  Too much sweet.  Too much savory.  Like all of Harry’s most secret desires rolled into this one perfect taste.

Louis arched his back and cried out, smearing pre-come across Harry’s abdomen.  Harry knew it was unlikely, but he could feel heat skyrocketing through his veins.  He didn’t know if it was the impossible tight feeling of Louis around his fingers or the way that his own dick was filling at a rapid rate, but Harry was suddenly unbearably breathless and dizzy.  Louis and his arse and his body and his perfect, perfect blood was making Harry insane with lust.

“Feel so good…”  Louis whined, writhing beneath him.  Harry squeezed a third finger beside the others.  “Haven’t —  _ ah _ !”  Harry hit his spot precisely.  “Haven’t had anyone do this — fuck me — in years.”

Harry lapped at the small oozing puncture at Louis’ nipple and trailed his fangs down his sternum.  A small scrape of crimson was left behind that he slurped lazily, fingers fucking deep and hard inside Louis’ tight, but yielding, body. “Years?”

“Decades, maybe.”  Louis panted.  

Something inside Harry snapped.   _ He  _ was going to fuck  _ Louis _ .  Fuck him like no one had in years — decades.  And he was going to make it so good for him. Blindingly good.  Heart-stoppingly (haha!) good.  Harry wanted everything with Louis in this life and all the others that followed.  Hopefully they would live many generations of human lifetimes together.  Harry wanted to start it all, right here, right now.  

But first he wanted to fuck the older vampire until he couldn’t see straight.

Harry pulled his slick fingers out of Louis slowly, as slow as he could manage with the fervent need to get inside of him, making his limbs quake and his throat go dry in anticipation.  

“Louis... _ god _ .  I can’t.”  He was feeling so overwhelmed by it all.  The fact that he had Louis, this divine creature that had made him  _ his _ , underneath him.  The fact that Harry was now immortal.  And the almost unbelievable fact that all of it — the stories, the myths, the suppositions — they were all true.  And Harry was a part of it all.  He was a part of it with Louis, by his side...as his mate.

Louis pulled Harry up to him so that he could ravage his mouth again. Harry smelled, or rather,  _ sensed  _ the essence of Louis that invaded his very mind. Familiar and exotic, Harry bathed in the somatic pull of the leather-freesia smell of Louis.  The dewy freshness of spring mornings and the dark sense of danger that accompanied the inky black of night washed over him.  The way Louis smelled was sensual — earthy,  peppered with the velvet of new calfskin — and completely unique to him.  It reminded Harry of never ending twilight and the promise of something he couldn’t even begin to fathom.  It felt like love.  It felt like forever.

He fumbled for the lube again and drizzled it over his cock, hissing at the sensation of it.  He was beginning to notice how  _ acute  _ everything was.  His hand on his own dick was pure magic — each nerve ending singing out for more, more, more.  Every smooth slide of Louis’ skin against his own felt like fire sparking up inside of him, burning from the inside out.  The way Louis whispered his name, urging him to hurry up — it was all just this side of  _ too much _ .  And this was how it was always going to be.  From now on.  Incredible.

Harry had never felt more alive.  As a dead man.  

A  _ vampire _ .

Louis hitched his hips up so that his arse and lower back were angled off the bed, as if he were trying to get closer to Harry — get him to move faster.  Harry held Louis still with his hands under his arse, kneading and pulling apart the firm flesh.  Louis’ deep midnight blue eyes were alight with spirals of cobalt and sea green flames.  Harry could drown in those eyes.  Could drown in the never ending heat, the pull, of Louis’ body.  

The first push in was...

_ God _ .  

So much.  

Harry felt the words he wanted to say — so many, but not enough — clog in his throat.  He was unable to articulate what Louis felt like to him, what he  _ was  _ to him.  He couldn’t comprehend...couldn’t do anything other than  _ feel _ .

“ _ Louis _ ,” he managed to whisper, hoarse and urgent.

Louis groaned in pleasure as Harry thrust in to the hilt, feeling the overpowering urge to fill Louis completely.  To consume him.  From the inside out.  Louis’ body accommodated him so beautifully, like they were supposed to be doing this. Like their sole purpose was to fuck like this.  Harry stilled and let go of the firm hold he had on Louis’ bum, collapsing on top of Louis so that their torsos were flush and Louis’ cock was trapped between them.  Harry stared deep and steady into Louis’ bright eyes and felt the icy coolness of Louis’ lips brushing against his own.

“Want...”  Harry ground his hips down so that Louis’ bum fit neatly into the hollow of Harry’s hips.  He caught the moan that spilled, hot and wanton from Louis’ mouth, into his own.  “ _ Want you _ .”   

Deep, grinding motions trapped Louis beneath him.  Louis peered up at Harry from under dark lashes and finally managed to grit out, “Take me.   _ Take _ ... _ me _ .”

Harry heard the words and they were like pulling a veil from his vision.  He could see everything.  Could see the way Louis’ skin pulled taut over his bones and could see the way Louis’ mouth opened and closed from the force of Harry’s snapping hips.  He could see the way Louis’ eyes raked over his face and then came back to lock on Harry’s gaze and how they seemed trapped in the lust, the divine sense of emotion that Harry knew was there.  All Harry could see — could feel — was  _ Louis, Louis, Louis _ .

Harry heard the bedframe crack as he drove Louis up the bed.  Harder, harder, harder he snapped his hips and ground in, deeper, deeper, deeper.  Louis screamed out his name and it was like roaring thunder in his ears.  Harry saw feathers floating around them like light, airy snowflakes across a winter landscape, and he was vaguely aware of the way Louis’ fingernails pierced Harry’s skin and the way his teeth sunk into the meat of his shoulder.

In an instant Harry felt the sharp razor’s edge of release burning bright in his groin.  He gave in to the ferocious desire nagging at the base of his skull and just let go.  He nosed up the arched column of Louis’ neck and licked the salt sweet tang of his skin.  And then.  He bit down, breaking the skin and punching a deep, guttural moan from the smaller vampire.  The flower spice of Louis flowed into Harry’s mouth and Harry closed his mouth around it, drinking eagerly, indecently, the groans and noises filling the room as if they were coming from someone else.  Harry would have never believed he was capable of such pornographic sounds.  

Louis’ blood began pouring into Harry’s mouth, quick and hot, at the very moment Harry’s cock started to pulse, body shaking with the tremors of a forceful orgasm.  He came hard and fast, the release completely and irrevocably joined to the taste of Louis — inundating his senses.  In all of Harry’s years as a human he had never experienced something as deeply moving, as  _ erotic _ , as this.  It was like feeling the searing pinprick sharpness of a hot July sun baking into his skin, while also having a never ending sensation of falling, falling, falling. But, instead of fear, all Harry could feel was love.  And this incredible sense of belonging.  And a kind of heat that warmed him from the inside out, curling out from his spine and unfurling toward his limbs like flames sparking to the sky.

Louis broke the suction of his own mouth from Harry’s shoulder, a small trickle of blood running down his chin.  His own orgasm had spilled between them, coating their tummies, thick and hot. Harry felt himself floating, drunk with post sex endorphins and the euphoric fury of Louis’ blood running through his veins.

“Babe.”  

Harry lapped at Louis’ neck like a kitten and a saucer of milk.  

“ _ Harry _ .”

His hips kept thrusting, deep and short, small little movements that elongated his orgasm and the powerful aftershocks that rocked his spine like a spike breaking concrete.  Harry never wanted this feeling to end.  The combination of blood, not just any blood — Louis’ blood — and the most powerful orgasm of his life was heady, addictive.  Sort of like an undiscovered and mythical drug.  

Suddenly it was gone.  All of it.  

Harry stared up at the ceiling and saw feathers floating down to earth and could hear the small whoosh-whoosh of them cutting through the air.  He was dizzy, confused and cold.  

“Lou?”  

Louis’ head appeared over the edge of the bed and Harry realized he was on the floor.  Louis smirked down at him.  “Wasn’t gonna let you suck me dry on your first day, Haz.”

Harry shook his head and realized the embarrassing truth that he had been cast off the bed, off of his lover, because he was in danger of actually draining Louis. And, oh  _ God _ .

_ How embarrassing. _

Harry covered his face and groaned.  “‘M sorry.”

Within milliseconds he was covered with something solid and heavy... _ Louis _ .  

“Baby.  Don’t apologize.  Honest.  Don’t ever apologize to me for...such...zeal.”

“Zeal?”  Harry peeked out between anxious fingers.

“Definitely.  I can’t remember the last time I’ve felt that thoroughly well-fucked.”  Louis was grinning and looking quite self-satisfied.

“Yeah?”

“Yes.   _ Hell, yes _ .”

Harry dropped his hands and brought them up to rest at the small of Louis’ back. He watched as the puncture marks at Louis’ throat closed slowly.  He was healed already.  There was a small smear of drying blood there that served as the only reminder.  Mischief toggled at Harry’s subconscious.

“Well-fucked, huh?”  

Louis arched an eyebrow and moved to straddle Harry, his hard cock bobbing alongside Harry’s erection.  Apparently quick recovery after vampire sex was a thing, too.  “Definitely.”

“Hm.”  Harry pulled Louis down so that he could mouth at Louis’ jawline.  Louis tasted so good.  Like home and decadence.  And sin.  The good kind.  “So.  Um. That was like — good?”

Louis pulled Harry’s face to the side so they could look into each other’s eyes.  “Better than.  The best,” he said emphatically, eyes churning shades of technicolor blue and turquoise.

“Good enough to like…”  Harry licked his lips, the traces of Louis’ skin and scent and blood still lingering, “do it again?”

Louis chuckled, airy and light.  “Most definitely.  Definitely wanna do it again. And again...and...” he licked over Harry’s adam’s apple, sucking briefly on the skin there.

Harry smiled, desire blooming in his chest like a desert flower.  He dragged his fingers down Louis’ arms, over his hips and then, with wide palms, he cupped Louis’ ample arse.  “Can I…” he slowly rocked his hips up, driving a moan from deep inside Louis — the rasp of it traveling straight to Harry’s dick.  “Can I ride you?”

Louis’ hips, already moving against Harry’s, stuttered.  “Yes.   _ Fucking hell _ , Harry.”  Louis was already standing, pulling Harry to the tattered remains of the bed.  “You might be the death of me.”

Seconds later, as Harry sat himself fully on Louis’ slick, lubed cock, he moaned, “Good thing you’re dead already.”

That earned him a slap.  And a particularly  _ stellar  _ orgasm.  Harry thought he was going to like being a vampire.

Very much so.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Leave a note and let me know! Also--make sure you read The Devil You Know if you want to read the before and after of this timestamp. And stay tuned for more in this AU!


End file.
